The Ice Titan
by CrazyRandomNerds
Summary: First Story. Pertemis. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The Hunters**

A cloaked man stalked through the woods. He was following a certain group of people. The hunters of Artemis to be specific. He bound through the trees with out a sound as the hunters set up camp.

 _Zoe_ _'_ _s pov_

Me and Phoebe were setting up the tents and talking with each other as usual.

"So tell me when are we going to practice archery," she said. As a daughter of the war god she is always itching to grab a weapon.

"Lady Artemis says we could do anything we want after we finish with this last tent," I said. **(I don** **'** **t know old English so Zoe will talk normally.)**

"Well come on lets finish then!" said Phoebe as she grabbed the tent out of my hand.

 _Percy_ _'_ _s_ _p_ _ov_

I watched as my sister sited up camp with her friend Pheobe. I decide to drop down, but landed on a twig. Snap! They turn around to see me and have drawn their bows.

"Why are you here male?" asked Phoebe angrily. I turn around to look at them. I was wearing a long light blue cloak which is actually made of ice. I was wearing a wolf mask that is baring its teeth also made of ice. I wore combat boots and jeans as well as a basic light blue t-shirt.

"Why I am just visiting," I said as I stepped forward. Snow surrounded me as I walked along the ground. Zoe blew her horn signaling everyone to the area. In a matter of seconds, the entire hunt was in front of me with bows drawn. Artemis had her hunting knives in her hands as she approached me.

"What are you doing in my camp," asked Artemis with venom.

"As I said I'm visiting," I said happily.

"Rrahhh!" she screamed as she slashed the knives toward my face. I grabbed her knives and twisted it out of her hands. I then kicked her into a tent softening the blow.

"Fire!" screamed Phoebe as she was blinded with rage that a man hurt her mistress.

I then summoned a dome of clear ice that shielded me from all attacks. As the arrows got stuck in the dome as ice covered the arrows. Soon the hunt ran out of arrows.

"You know it is kind of useless to fight me Artemis. I mean not even your dad's lightning bolt can destroy my shield," said Percy, "well here is some revenge. His shield melted and the arrows, now covered and ice was commanded by percy to fly in the direction of the hunters.

"Nnnnoooooooo!" screamed Artemis. However I commanded every arrow to only hit a wall right next to the hunters, only off by an inch.

"Wow, your reaction was hilarious," laughed Percy as he took a picture with an iPhone X that Hephaestus made, "I'm so posting this on Hephaestus TV!"

"How dare you!" she screamed as she punched him in the gut.

"Oooff. Come on Arty is this what you do to a person you haven't seen in centuries?" he asked confusing Artemis.

"Come into my tent right now or I will make sure you don't have children," threatened Artemis.

"Ok, ok," I said with my hands up. We entered the tent and sat down.

"Now take off your mask," demanded Artemis. After I took it off she gasped…


	2. Chapter 2 and IMPORTANT NEWS

**Chapter 2- Revile**

 _Artemis_ _'_ _pov_

As he took off the mask, I gasped loudly. It was my secret love, Percy. I stared at his bright, ice blue eyes and hair as white as the snow. His skin was pale even compared to Hades! How ever he has two long, deep cuts along his face. One runs from the edge of his left eye to his lip, and the other from the side of his forehead to the bottom edge of his chiseled jaw.

 _Percy pov_

After she stared at me for a while, I took out my phone and checked the views.

"Holy shit! I just got 800,000 views in just a few minutes!" I said, "You Olympians really like my posts."

"How are you h-here," she stuttered.

"Oh, almost forgot you there," I said as I looked up, "Well do you remember the time I was still at Delos?"

"Of course," she replied, "How could I forget?"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A_ _fter giving birth to both of the twins and put them to bed. I was only 1 month old at the time._ _H_ _owever, being immortal_ _I_ _am already in a 16 year old body._ _I_ _helped Leto to bed because she is still weak from giving birth._ _I_ _stayed awake during the night to watch out for danger._ _A_ _fter the twins awoke they were already in 5 year old bodies!_ _T_ _hey both seem to take a fancy to archery._ _T_ _hey were both really good and mastered it in a few minutes. Even though they_ _'_ _re twins they look vastly different. Apollo has blond hair, blue eyes, and a lean, tall body. Artemis has long,_ _auburn_ _hair, silver eyes, and a thin, skinny body._

" _I_ _'_ _m going to need to ask their dad to give them new bows._ _T_ _heir bows are already wearing down!_ _"_ _I_ _thought._ _A_ _s soon as_ _I_ _said that a package wrapped in silk fell from the sky._ _I_ _caught it and inside was two beautifully crafted bows, one snaky recurve bow carved from silver and another is a powerful golden longbow._ _I_ _nside was also a letter, apparently from Zeus._

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I thank you gratefully to spend your time taking care of my children._ _A_ _fter they are grown up, take them to Olympus so_ _I_ _can make them Olympians._ _Y_ _ou shall_ _receive_ _a gift from me to show my thanks and can go back to your family._

 _From Zeus_

 _As soon as finish a_ _I_ _heard Artemis scream._ _H_ _er bow snapped from overuse and has cut her in the arm._ _I_ _ran over and used_ _alcohol_ _and cloth to stop the bleeding._

" _t-Thank you_ _…_ _Percy,_ _"_ _said Artemis shyly looking at me with her bright silver eyes._

" _It_ _'_ _s ok_ _…_ _Arty,_ _"_ _I_ _replied as she blushed at the nickname._ _"_ _Ok guys enough practice for now your mother will be making dinner._ _"_ _T_ _hen_ _I_ _was left in the dust as the two twins racing to taste their mom_ _'_ _s dinner. I chuckled as_ _I_ _followed them back._ _A_ _fter the dinner, Apollo helped his mom cleaned up while Artemis took a shower._ _W_ _hile they were all busy,_ _I_ _took the time to make an Iris message._ _I_ _took out a drachma and tossed it in a rainbow that formed from the mist that shined in the shine._ _I_ _t was a massive lake overlooking our large wooden hut._

" _Iris, show me Zoe, my sister,_ _"_ _I_ _asked._ _T_ _he mist swirled until it showed the face of my favorite sister planting moonlace._

" _Hey, Zoe!_ _"_ _I called._

" _Percy,_ _"_ _she said as she looked up._ _"_ _How are the twins?_

" _They_ _'_ _re great._ _T_ _hey seem to really fancy archery,_ _"_ _I_ _said,_ _"_ _Also good news! Lord Zeus said_ _I_ _can go back once the twins grown up._ _I_ _t should be in a few weeks._ _O_ _r maybe longer. They seem to be quite fond of me._ _"_

" _Well, I hope to visit, see you soon,_ _"_ _Zoe replied._

" _Bye,_ _"_ _I_ _said as_ _I_ _waved._

" _Bye,_ _"_ _Zoe said._ _T_ _hen the Iris message swirled to nothingness._

" _Percy!_ _"_ _Leto called._

" _Coming!_ _"_ _I_ _shouted back as_ _I_ _ran back to the hut._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **!IMPORTANT!**_

 **Hey Readers!** **T** **hank you so much for reading my story.** **I** **haven** **'** **t updated due to me wanting to make a longer chapter for you guys.** **T** **hank you so much for the nice comments!** **A** **ny** **critics** **or advice are welcome. Ok now here are the important things.**

 **I** **have a poll about this story on my profile.** **P** **lease vote, it is very important to me as an author that wants to satisfy you guys and galls.**

 **I also am leaving for Arizona to see my family members so** **I** **won** **'** **t be updating any time soon for about 2 weeks.** **I'** **m very sorry, but to me family is more important than anything.** **S** **o these are the reminders and once again** **I** **thank you for the support and** **I** **shall continue writing if you guys enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3 and a big sry

**Apology- I** **'** **m sorry that** **I'** **m not able to** **u** **p** **load** **any new chapters.** **S** **chool has been keeping me busy.** **B** **e sure to expect new chapters.** **I'** **m now going to upload twice a month.** **O** **ne for every other Saturday.** **T** **hank you for your understanding. Also VOTE ON MY POLL! Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 3- Danger**

 _As_ _I_ _ran back to the hut, Artemis just walked out of the bath. Apollo was helping with the dishes._ _I_ _decided to mop the floor as the twin_ _'_ _s sandals got mud all over the place._ _T_ _he hut was pretty decent with normal celestial bronze weapons on a rack._ _T_ _here is a table with four chairs._ _I_ _n another room, there are two bunk beds._ _O_ _ne for the girls and one for the boys._ _W_ _e all have a chest to keep our belongings._ _I_ _only have extra clothes, some moonlace (present from Zoe), and a letter, for as a 10 month old titan,_ _I_ _have no domains and therefore no belongings._

 _Artemis went around asking with a hair comb in her hand,_ _"_ _Can anyone help me brush my hair?_ _"_ _Since Leto was busy,_ _I_ _put down the mop and grabbed the comb._

" _I_ _will Arty._ _"_ _I combed her hair until they were_ _straight_ _and smooth. Artemis grabbed a nearby mirror and smiled. I decided to give her a surprise._

" _Wait her Arty,_ _don't_ _peek!_ _"_ _I_ _said._ _I_ _went to my chest and opened it._ _I_ _took out the_ _shiniest_ _of my moonlace and stuck it in her hair._

" _You can look now,_ _"_ _I_ _said._ _S_ _he looked in the mirror and gasped._

" _It_ _'_ _s beautiful,_ _"_ _she whispered._

" _I knew you_ _'_ _ll like it,_ _"_ _I_ _said. Leto look over her shoulder and smiled._

 **Flashback end**

Artemis looked over at the glass vase with the silver flower.

"I still kept your present," Artemis whispered as she sat on the bed.

"I thought it was destroyed." I replied.

"By the Chimera?" she said.

"Yep"

 **Flashback continued**

 _As Artemis admired her hair, a massive roar shook the hut._ _I_ _t was like a primal roar that shook the wooden hut. I quickly grabbed a bronze_ _chest plate_ _and helmet along with three throwing spears, a shield, and celestial bronze xiphos. Classic Greek weaponry. The others hid in the bedroom_ _crouching_ _behind the bed. As_ _I_ _carefully approached the entrance of the door, the wall of the bedroom was knocked down, ripped apart by the monsters claws._ _I_ _t was the legendary_ _Chimera;_ _it was almost 40 feet tall at the shoulder, towering over my 7_ _'_ _2_ _"_ _._ _I_ _t had a lions face with a massive bushy mane._ _I_ _ts fangs were as long as my arm and as sharp as daggers._ _Its_ _ram head had horns curved forward and stared around acting as second set of eyes._ _I_ _ts body is that of a dragon, with_ _diamond_ _hard scales, overlapping like that of a fish._ _I_ _ts snake head, one of a cobra, with its widened hood is almost 10 feet long with fangs dripping in venom._ _T_ _he lion_ _'_ _s maw began to glow red hot as the air became arid._ _H_ _e opened its maw wide and a blasting inferno that burned down the wall behind me in an instant as_ _I_ _rolled to the side._ _T_ _he monster then saw the family and growled as it slowly approached._ _T_ _he family hugged tighter as the lion opened its jaws._ _I_ _rushed over there and held my shield up as it blasted the shield with flames._ _T_ _he godly metal barely withstood the heat as the front glowed bright red._ _W_ _hen the lion stopped, he swat me away with its massive claws, with sharpened edges the size of my sword._ _I_ _charged at the monster and did a baseball slide under the beast slicing it_ _'_ _s under belly as it roared in pain._ _I_ _t turned around and stared at me with_ _its_ _blood red eyes._ _I_ _saw Leto with the twins hiding behind the overturned table._ _I_ _nodded my head to her and she nodded back._ _I_ _t was a message we made in case of danger._ _S_ _he opened a hidden_ _celestial_ _bronze trapdoor, and hid inside._ _I_ _n their there is food and water for a week in case we were forced to hide. The Chimera took this moment to try to take a bite out of me._ _I_ _ts jaw is taller than_ _I_ _am, so in that instant_ _I_ _jumped up and put my shield up to stop him from crushing me with his teeth._ _I_ _then jumped out for him to take a mouthful of bronze._ _I_ _took out my three spears in my hand and threw it at the goats head._ _W_ _hen the Chimera turned around the goat head had spear_ _puncturing_ _its right eye._ _T_ _he beast roared with_ _unimaginable_ _pain._ _I threw another spear rendering the goat head blind. As the beast was roaring, I ran as fast as I can to get the shield. When I was about 5 feet away from the shield, the beasts paw stepped on top of the shield. He growled as he approached slowly, the snake tail hissing fiercely. I wielded both my sword and spear keeping him at a distance. He lunged and I rolled to the side, only for the snake tail to strike. I ducked and sliced the head clean off. The chimera screamed in pain. This time it charged and swiped me into the house. It gone over to me and sliced over my chest, shredding my armor, and broke many ribs. I grimaced in pain. It got ready to burn me as smoke came out of his nostrils. As I felt the heat of the flames emerging from the monster's mouth, I braced for impact. Instead I was blasted with the horrific scream of the beast with a silver arrow in its eye. I turned to see Artemis with the silver bow Zeus gave earlier. The beast now charged forward and Artemis terrified fell down and crawled to the corner. The beast got ready to kill with saliva dripping from its fangs. I quickly ran over with the last of my strength. My muscles burns, my lungs were on fire from the smoke I breathed, and my legs could barely stand. I grabbed my sword and I jumped up, and sent my sword straight through the monster's skull and through its jaws, deep into through its brain. The Chimera fell on its side as I fell on my knees and caught my breath._

 _I quietly whispered, "You ok, Arty?" as she nodded her head. I finally collapsed on the ground hearing Artemis screaming my name and seeing Apollo running towards me with Leto close behind._

 **Flashback end**

"I stayed up all night hoping you would be well," Arty replied.

"Well, I got better didn't I," I said.

She smacked me upside the head and said, "Not after an entire week!"

"Well, at least I survived," I smirked.

"You're an immortal, you dumbass!"

I got up and stretched my arms, "Now, time to properly introduce myself to the hunt."


End file.
